vault_of_the_sergioversefandomcom-20200213-history
Marta Goodday
Marta Goodday is a character from the Sergioverse and is the daughter of Comet City's mayor, as well as Sergio's love interest. Background Marta was born from the relationship of the mayor of Comet City and his wife. Because of her father's job, she has lived a somewhat wealthy life and made her meet many famous people from the land. Marta's mother disappeared without a trace when she was very young, leaving a pink-colored Storb named Twinky as her companion. As she grew up, she became very fascinated with her world's myths and legends, so she took a Degree in Mythology and History. Eventually, she learned about the legend of the Kingdom Crystals, seven magical jewels that were created by the Founding Gods themselves millenia ago. These jewels would give great powers to a chosen hero, so they only appeared in times of crisis. It was at that moment when she met Sergio, who seemed to have great potential to be the hero according to her. However, she was also kidnapped by Alfonso, who was plotting to blackmail her father to surrender the city to the evil scientist, until she was saved by Sergio. After that, Marta has joined Sergio on his adventures whenever she could or supported him from the distance. All this time together made Sergio confess his love to Marta, who delightfully accepted to be his girlfriend. Appearence Marta is a white female with light blue eyes. Her hair is brown and extends to her waist. She appears to be on her 20s. Her everyday clothing consists of: * A white sweater underneath a light blue vest *Black pants *Brown boots She wears other outfits depending on the occasion too. Powers and abilities By influence of her mother, Marta knows basic magic abilities, most of them related to stars and the cosmos. Twinky is able to transform into a magical spear that Marta uses for close combat, as well as other abilities. Personality Marta is calm and cheerful, often keeping her head on its place during times of crisis and not panic. She's also very sweethearted, caring for the safety of Comet City's townsfolk and her boyfriend Sergio. However, she can become quite dangerous if she bottles up her anger for far too long. She took cooking classes as a hobby, especializing on creating all kinds of sweets and desserts, to the point she has started to make her own original creations and considered opening a bakery to sell them. Relationships *Mayor Goodday and unknown woman - Parents (Mother's status unkown) *Sergio Applepicker - Boyfriend *Twinky - Companion *Laura Canciella, Luisianna Lucetti - Best friends *Alba Crystalia - Formal acquaintance *Jorge Giordano, Dani, Alvaro Acevedo, Carlos Moreno, Shawn Applepicker, Ian Whitewings, Silvia Nardina, Ace-13, Maika Sasaki, Ferdinand "Fer" Davies - Fellow Newsboy Legion members *Alfonso Klock - Nemesis Other counterparts Marta (Splatoon) In the Nintendo game Splatoon, Marta appears as her own Inkling self. She hosts a 4-member team that is kind of rival to Sergio's, but they keep a relationship outside Turf Wars. Her weapon of choice is the Inkbrush Nouveau and her gear is the Squid Hairclip, Olive Ski Jacket and Snowy Down Boots. Her tentacles are sky blue and keep this color during Turf War matches, as it's the representative color of her team. Marta (Pokemon) Marta appears in Nintendo's video game series Pokemon as a Pokemon Trainer. She appears alongside Sergio in Pokemon Land and Sea post-game, where she claims to be the Hoenn Pokemon League champion and travelled to the Alola region with Sergio, then she'll fight you. Her team is composed of: * Primarina * Gardevoir * Altaria * Beautifly * Minior * Emolga Megumi Mizu (Persona) Megumi Mizu is Marta's counterpart in the universe based on the Persona video game series. In Persona S, she's one of the childhood friends of the protagonist and one of the first members of the Basement Dwellers. Her Persona is Rosalina and has a Social Link representing the Lovers Arcana. Marta (Fire Emblem) Marta has a counterpart of the same name in Nintendo's Fire Emblem series. Marta is the princess of a kingdom named Condalia. When the neighbouring empire of Kilfer attacks the castle, Marta is forced to escape alongside her retainers Ian and Laura, when she meets Sergio and Jorge, two wandering knights for hire, and asks them for help. After taking back Condalia's castle, Marta appoints Sergio as her personal knight and they set off to put an end to Kilfer's invasion. Marta starts off as a Mage, able to use Anima magic. Later on, she automatically upgrades into Condalian Princess, which grants her the ability to use lances. She has an exclusive weapon, the Anima tome Perseids. In Fire Emblem Heroes, she holds the title of "Magical Princess" and is a blue tome infantry unit. She holds the Perseids tome at 5 star rarity, which is effective against armored units.Category:Characters Category:Sergioverse Category:Heroes